


Preparing for the Inevitable

by 17angelsprings



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Hange Zoë, Fluff and Humor, Married Couple, Mild Language, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24923668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/17angelsprings/pseuds/17angelsprings
Summary: Hange, mother of one soon-to-be born child, decides she is going to deal with the question "Where do babies come from?" right here and now. It's way early to be thinking about that, but that won't stop her.
Relationships: Hange Zoë/Levi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Preparing for the Inevitable

Hange, mother of one soon-to-be-born child, needed all this time to stay home. However, as much as she enjoyed sleeping in late and observing how the life within her reacted to what she ate, what music she listened to and whatnot, the amount of unfulfilled free time on hand troubled her. Whatever time wasn’t spent reading up on science’s latest discoveries, watching movies, catching up with her friends and family, or even playing a video game or two, was spent lying on the couch contemplating her existence. She just so happened to be spending her time in the very latter way at the moment. 

Her head rested on her crossed wrists and her bespeckled light brown eyes stared at the giant lump that sheltered the baby from light and all sorts of other things that they wouldn’t be ready for until another month or so. It was crazy to think that not that many months ago, her body didn’t interfere with her ability to see the desk not too far away from the couch. Whenever her husband, Levi, sat there, she could lie there and watch him do whatever he needed to do on his laptop with a look of concentration, boredom, exhaustion, or occasionally, serenity. He often had a teacup with him that he took a sip from every so often in his quirky, backhanded way of handling the cup by the lid. It was and had always been so adorable to Hange. She wouldn’t be able to get that unobstructed view in the same position but at least her loss was temporary. 

She gently ran her hand up and down the very thing that caused her temporary loss and smiled to herself. After all, she took great pride in being able to host it from nothing more than a mere two cells to something that would soon pop out of her as a breathing and feeling human being. Both she and Levi had sworn to love this child to the best and only the best of their abilities, so it wasn’t even a question that they would teach them everything they need to survive the cruel yet beautiful world out there. 

Speaking of teaching, a question suddenly knocked on the door of Hange’s mind: How would they, as parents, deal with the awkward and practically inevitable question regarding where babies come from? If they were lucky, the child would grow up for a little bit, and then be mature enough to handle the strange truth about creating life. Considering how inquisitive Hange herself was throughout every year she lived, such luck was much too unlikely to be even hoped for. Nevertheless, no matter how old the child would be when they would ponder that question, they had full rights to nothing less than the straight truth. None of that stork bullshit or whatever else people came up with to delay or even completely deny the truth about something that was completely normal for any human being expecting a kid made from scratch. 

She scooted her feet from the couch to the floor, slow and careful to cause as little discomfort as possible, and pushed herself up, her heels landing square on the floor. She turned her head over to the desk, her laptop closed and sitting on the tabletop comfortably, and stood up. The heavily pregnant woman made the short journey over and sat on the leather-clad swivel chair, sighing with relief at being able to sit on something soft again. She interlocked her fingers together and stretched her arms behind her before separating them and opening the lid to her personal machine. As soon as she revealed the display screen, she was met with a gorgeous grassy scene with bunches of trees scattered in various places, a few small cabin-like buildings spread in the middleground and rocky mountains in the very back. Hange smiled, immediately recognizing the picture laid out before her as the Swiss Alps, a place she had so many fond memories of. 

She tapped on the spacebar once and the login prompt popped up. Once she entered her password, the Alps faded out and was replaced by a photo of Levi sitting cross-legged on one of the seats in an odeon from when they visited Taormina, Sicily about a year ago. While he crossed his arms and made a scowling expression due to his general dislike of having his photo taken, anyone with a sharp eye (Hange with her glasses on) could discern a little curvature taking place on the very edge of his lips. After taking his photo seven too many times (in his opinion at least), she scanned through each of the results and picked one to be her wallpaper on her laptop while the others went into the digital trash. At first, her husband resented the idea but once she jokingly suggested that maybe her productivity would increase from his stare in the picture, he smirked and told her “It better. I’m watching you, Four-Eyes.” Truth be told, Hange’s productivity did actually increase. Thanks to that gaze she captured from Levi, she felt compelled to do whatever she needed to do each time she turned on the device or else the still image would scold her. 

As disorganized as she was, she always kept her most frequently used programs gathered in one place: near his face, careful not to let even one pixel of the icons touch him. She brought the cursor over to the red-orange icon and double clicked it. In an instant, an abundant amount of various slideshow formats were laid before her as well as a list of all of her recent projects. With no hesitation, she clicked on the blank template. 

“Where Babies Come From” was what Hange decided to title it. It was simple yet promising of answers to the question just about every child on the planet was guaranteed to ask at one point or another. She clicked on “New Slide” and out popped a brand new, plain white card for her to fill up with all sorts of information and pictures. However, knowing that it was integral not to overwhelm the kid with all the nitty-gritty that would go into the whole process of bringing a baby into the world, she had to put on her childhood shoes and take a trip down memory lane. The words and sentences needed to be straightforward and on the shorter side, but couldn’t leave out vital details either. It was a tricky balance to work with but she had all day (and a long time after that) to figure it out. At the moment, she just needed to figure out how to describe conception succinctly.

One of the methods was very familiar to her so she had no worries about explaining it clearly and accurately. The others, she had the basic ideas down but didn’t want to be wrong about them. So she minimized the window and double-clicked on the internet icon just a short distance away from the slideshow-making one. Hange heard the door unlock and be re-locked. She didn’t turn her head because she knew exactly who it was and was more than eager to get on with her fact-checking. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Before putting away the groceries he bought and brought home, Levi stole a glance at her direction. Content that she was alive, well and occupied, he walked into the kitchen and set the cloth bags down on the counter. He took out every individual item, inspected it for any damage, and stored it properly once he found it to be in perfectly good shape. With his wife’s strange cravings on the decline, he took the liberty to indulge in buying the household many fruits and vegetables and a couple of sweet foods he knew she liked but hadn’t had in quite a while. He plugged his phone onto the charger on one of the counters and made his way to the desk. 

Levi came up from behind her to interlace his fingers together in the space between Hange’s chest and stomach. She tilted her head back and gazed right up at him with a grin. He couldn’t help but smile a little in return and press a kiss to her forehead. He eased his hands apart and used one of them to give a couple of quick rubs over his wife’s belly, eliciting a giggle from her. 

Then he looked at her screen, a cursory glance at the short blocks of text and diagrams next to them telling him the gist of what she was researching. Frankly, it was a little strange to see her read up on a way people get pregnant when the deed for them was already done and it wasn’t even the way they did it. Well, she had her reasons and her being a pursuer of new knowledge was a character that was just plain fact to him. Deciding not to think too hard about the matter, he told her “I’m going to make dinner” and pecked her on the lips. He unwrapped his arms from around her and walked into the kitchen. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


After cooking up a healthy meal of zucchini noodles with sesame sauce and serving it to themselves, Levi watched Hange walk back to the desk, plug a charger into her laptop and resume her previous activities. Just as he finished washing his hands, the kettle finished boiling the water inside. So he grabbed a teacup from one of the cupboards and a teabag from another. He plopped the bag inside and poured the hot water over it before walking over to the couch and taking a seat on it. 

He was leaning comfortably while sipping his tea when he heard a vibrating sound in the kitchen. After one last long sip of the hot liquid, he set his cup down on the coffee table in front of him and headed to the counter where his phone was. Once he pressed on the power button, he was met with a text from his wife: “bring some snacks on the way back :)” Levi sighed and opened the fridge, picking out a package of fruit jelly and one of castella. He grabbed a fork from a drawer and made his way over to Hange, who was looking at him over her shoulder with a proud smirk. 

He shot back at her with a smirk of his own and held the two items out in front of him. “So which one of these three are you going to eat, Shitty Glasses?” She looked at the things he held and then looked back up at him, her smug expression transformed into a confused one. 

“Is the fork on the menu, too?” she asked with a raised eyebrow. His features fell into a defeated state. However, just as he was about to answer in the affirmative, his wife jumped back in her seat a little and an “Oh” rolled off of her tongue. She pressed her hands to her face, pushing her glasses up her face a little. Then she took them off and laughed cheerfully. Her smirk came back and she told him, “I’ll have the fruit jelly for now.” Before turning her head back to the screen, she tapped her index finger on her lips and winked at him. “Hmmmm. I’ll think about which of the other two I’ll have later.” 

A little surprised that she caught onto his joke after all, Levi only nodded and walked back to his place on the couch. He picked up his cup by the rim and resumed his drinking, the liquid being slightly cooler than before. 

* * *

Levi closed the book he just finished reading and glanced up at the analog clock on a wall close to him. It was almost two in the morning according to those hands. He turned his gaze over to Hange who let out a yawn and slumped over on the desk. He quickly ran over to her and lifted her off of the swivel chair, one hand hooked under her knees and the other supporting her back. He carried her in that manner to their shared bedroom and laid her down sideways on the bed, putting her glasses on the adjacent nightstand, and letting her hair free from its ponytail before pulling the covers over her shoulders. 

He made a beeline back to the desk and sat in the swivel chair. His original intent when coming to the computer was to turn it off and unplug it but his eyes were drawn to the bullet points and pictures laid on the screen before him. He scrolled through the different slides and knew exactly what that slideshow was trying to teach. It was pretty early to think about tackling the inevitable question of every kid but it was so Hange to approach the answer as she did. It was admirable in a way but unless the child liked plain white cards with black text and tons of rectangularly cropped images, she would have a hard time getting them interested in what she would have to say in the first place. So instead of saving her work and turning off the laptop right away, Levi went into the “Design” tab and the fun began.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this was an ok fic. Wasn't necessarily my most exciting or best of my writings, but hopefully it was cute and funny. Nevertheless, your kudos and comments are appreciated! <3


End file.
